The Dragons Destiny
by Angelcake10
Summary: Po has been having these strange visions telling him to go somewhere to full fill his destiny. But what destiny? Will Po leave and will Tigeress and Shifu go after him? Rated T as might be some fights.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok just another fic felt like working on two to try and get myself into a mood lol.**

It was just another day at the jade palace everything was fine but one thing had changed Po...

Master Shifu had been meditating as usual when he heard a scream. It came from the Peach Tree who would be up there now? The Grand Master ran up the steps up to the tree. He came up there and saw Po standing there in a daze.

"Panda whats the matter?" The Master asked

But po didn't answer he just stood there looking staring at something then suddenly he collapsed. Then he sat up looking like nothing had happened. "Po?" what happened Master Shifu tried again.

"Oh hi master nothing important its just well i saw a vision it dosent matter its not important it just froze me."

"Well if your sure"

Tigeress had been standing there watching thw whole thing she knew there was something up but why wouldnt he tell them? The way he acted it was obvious he was hiding something but what?

Later that Night...

Po was in bed dreaming again he saw the vision again. He saw a dragon beckoning him to this waterful where to learn his purpose his meaning what happened how to for fill his destiny.

But what destiny dragon tell me im just the dragon warrior what can be better than that dragon answer please? He called His vision changed he then saw an almighty lion stare above him it challenged him and leapt...

He suddenly woke up with an almighty jolt. He knew he had to go he just knew but how. He was going to have to leave tonight...

Po slipped out the door and tiptoed past his Masters room. As Po was easy to hear anywhere Master Tigeress noticed he had left and started to follow him. Then something made her stop Po has to find out his own path she thought i will give him a head start and follow him the next morning.

The next morning...

The gong sounded and everyone raced out there room well everyone except Po. Master Shifu wallked out his room and sighed "PANDA!"

He walked into Po's room and stopped the dragon warrior po was missing...

**Really happy with this one update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Po was walking through a forest he had never ever seen in his life , it looked like all the ones he had seen before but something was different. For ages had been traveling, all night and this morning and was exhausted. He decided to take a break and a nap.

Meanwhile at the Jade Palace...

"The Panda is missing how where did any of you see him leave?" Master Shifu shouted.

"I did master but i didn't follow him i think he wanted to be left alone." Tigeress sighed.

"Tigeress we can't let him leave on his own what if something happened or worse." Master Shifu said upset.

"I know master but he needs to be left alone i can see it there is something troubleing him."

"Tigeress i know but we have to help him we might as well follow him and find out what is the matter."

"Five i dont think its best if you all go me and Tigeress will go to find him while you stay here and keep watch see if he returns." "But the looks of things i dont think he will."

"Yes master." they all said.

"What way was he heading Tigeress?"...

In the forest...

Where am i going Po thought to hiself. He started to walk through the forest again when suddenly everything started to go white he knew he was starting to have another vision...


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry guys I took so long my horse has been lame etc and school work to keep on top of soooo here goes..**

Po saw that dragon again staring right at him he heard him whisper into his ear so quietly that he couldn't hear it very well,even with his hearing. The dragon was telling him to go left through the clearing and onwards where he would tell Po to go next.

Po woke up with a jolt he felt his body go thud on the floor with such force it winded him.

Owwwwww that was not cool!

po started to feel a stab of guilt creep through him as he rubbed his head with his paw he thought of home of his family. He had dishonoured his Master again how many times was he going to do that?

Meanwhile at he palace...

"Tigeress did you see wich way he went?" Asked Master Shifu impatiently.

"No I'm sorry master we are going to have to look around."

Master Shifu sighed "we are going to have to split up Tigeress you are with me crane and mantis you go and check the west side of the village Monkey and Viper you go and look in the south.

Shifu and Tigeress started to walk on,they had decided to check the east side and ask around.

Excuse me master Shifu asked a passing pig have you seen a big flabby panda?

Tigeress groaned this was going to be a long day...


End file.
